The Sugar Rush
by DuperBro
Summary: A mysterious surge of power in the coding of Sugar Rush shakes the game to its sugar-coated core. Vanellope calls in Ralph and the gang to investigate, but in the process, Vanellope vanishes, and Turbo returns. Rated K plus for some violence. My first FanFic, so reviews and comments are welcome. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yoyoyo guys, it's the newbie on Fanfiction, **_**DUPERBRO!**_** Nice name, right? Anyway, this is my first story on Fanfiction and the first chapter will be just a little teaser, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Ralph sat in his apartment in the new 'East Niceland,' where he and the Q*Bert characters lived in the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. The arcade had closed a few hours ago, and after a hard day's wrecking, he was glad to get a little rest. He'd had a lot on his mind lately, about the new games coming into the arcade and Turbo's returning and stuff, but life as a villain from the game that was there since the arcade opened was stressful enough on its own.

Soon he heard the door open, and he looked up to see his friend/nemesis, Fix-It Felix, Jr. Felix had been coming and going from his game during the arcade's afterhours to Hero's Duty to see his wife, Sgt. Calhoun.

"Hey, Ralph, mind if I come in?" Felix asked politely. Felix was almost always polite; it almost looked like he was trying to be a total suck-up at times. Ralph said, "Sure," and patted the seat next to him on his couch. Felix hopped up the stairs and sat down.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Felix broke the silence. "Hey, Ralph," he started, but the words caught on his tongue.

"What is it, Felix?" Ralph had noticed a strange look on Felix's face today, as if something were troubling him. A few times today he'd also heard Felix talking to Gene and the other Nicelanders between games. Something concerning him and someone else… He'd been wondering what could be troubling the hammering hero this much.

"Uh… I was uhh…"

"C'mon Felix, talk to me already. What's on your mind?"

"Well… I had a surprise for you. It's a secret, and I've only told you and the Nicelanders about it, so don't get mouthy," Felix said.

"Sure Felix, you're secret's safe with me. What is it?"

"Tamora and I are going to… well…"

Ralph was getting annoyed. "Felix, don't be so doubtful, tell me."

"…We're having a baby!" Felix blurted.

Ralph stared at his comrade in utter shock. He wasn't sure whether to shake Felix's hand and say congratulations or strangle him for not telling him sooner.

"That's great news, buddy! I'm happy for ya!" Ralph finally said, and shook Felix's shoulder.

"And there's something else, Ralph."

"What?"

Felix pulled out a letter sealed shut with what looked like chewing gum. "This came for you in the mail. It's from Vanellope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's time for **_**DUPERBRO**_** to post the next chapter. Don't forget to write those reviews! What did you think of the first chapter? Well this one will be a full chapter. Enjoy, my peeps!**

**Chapter 2**

Vanellope lay on her bed in her chamber inside of her castle in her game, Sugar Rush. She had sent Ralph her letter a few hours ago, and Surge was always a fast deliverer, but still, to her, time wouldn't move fast enough.

She had sent the letter on urgent terms, but it would still take time for Ralph to get it.

"Oh, Ralph, where are you?" Vanellope groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ralph had just finished reading Vanellope's letter. He was shell-shocked. He re-read it quickly, to make sure he had not seen it wrong.

The letter read:

_Dear Ralph and Felix,_

_I need your help._

_I was checking Sugar Rush's coding the other day, when I felt a sudden rush of energy from inside._

_The cause of it is still unknown, but I want to check it out._  
_Meet me at the castle as soon as you get this._

_From,_

_Vanellope_

Ralph tucked the letter in his overalls, stood up, and headed for the door.

"C'mon, Felix."

"Ralph, where are you going?" Felix asked.

"You saw the letter. We have to go to Sugar Rush," Ralph replied plainly. He was already out the door.

Felix shrugged and hopped up after him, shouting, "Wait up, Ralph!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanellope was on the edge of despair. Where was Ralph? Surely he'd gotten her letter by now. So what was keeping him?

Sour Bill stepped in the room. "Your highness..." he began.

"Unless you're here to tell me Ralph and Felix are here, I don't want to hear it." Vanellope interrupted.

"That's why I'm here, ma'am."

Vanellope's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She leaped off her bed and raced out to meet them, knocking over Sour Bill to get through. She didn't look where she was going, though, and ran smack into Ralph's knee. She made a small wheezing noise, and plopped to the ground.

Ralph chuckled and picked her up, placing her on her rightful perch-his shoulder. Vanellope shook herself and brushed some sugar from her hoodie before looking at Ralph and smiling. "Took you long enough, Stinkbrain."

"Good to see you too, Princess Fartfeathers," Ralph replied with his half smile on his face.

"I've told you a hundred times, Ralph, it's _president!_" Vanellope groaned.

"So where are we going, Vanellope?" Felix asked.

"We're going inside the coding of Sugar Rush. I'll fill you in on the way there," she said. She hopped off Ralph's shoulder and started walking down the hall. Ralph and Felix followed.

None of them noticed an ominous face behind them, smiling evilly as he followed the trio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. **_**DUPERBRO**_** has now posted two chapters in one day. What are the odds, huh? Anyway, thanks for all the love, dudes. Here is the 3****rd**** chapter in my story.**

**Chapter 3**

"...and then everything just went nuts! Weird light balls were all over the place, and there was a bright light in the center of it all! But I couldn't reach it, 'cuz it was too bright." Vanellope retold her account of the happenings within the coding of her game, Sugar rush. Ralph and Felix had listened intently, all the way to the door with the NES control on the door, housing Sugar Rush's code.

Vanellope pulled out a Tapper's napkin with a code scrawled on it. She repeated the code as she pushed the buttons. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start!" As she pushed Start the doors parted, revealing a large, black room, filled with boxes stuffed with the game's coding.

Felix had been to his game's coding space before, and this one was relatively similar. But some things were different.

First off, there were odd little balls of light bouncing around; there were also small clusters surrounding the boxes of data.

Second, like Vanellope had said, there was a huge ball of light in the center of it all. The smaller light spheres seemed to orbit it. All three of them had to look away, as it was nearly as bright as the sun.

Vanellope moved aside a box and pulled out a licorice rope. She tied it around herself and handed one end to Ralph. "If I give two tugs on the rope, pull me in as fast as you can." She said. Ralph nodded, and handed part of the rope to Felix.

Vanellope dived into the room. She swam around, looking at the odd mishaps inside. She was extra careful not to get too close to the center light. She swam around some more, paying close attention to the data boxes.

She heard Ralph's voice. "Everything all right in there, kid?"

"Of course, Stinkbrain. I can handle myself," she replied.

Suddenly she saw a box she hadn't seen before. It was labeled _Spirit Room._ She double tapped the box to see what was inside, but was greeted by extra words on the box.

_DATABASE ERROR: ACCESS FALIURE. LINK WITH USER TO ACTIVATE._

"_Link with user?_ " Vanellope thought. That had never happened before.

But she was president, and it was her duty (snicker) to investigate this new box. She swam over to her data box and double tapped it. She tapped the option that read _Link_.

A link cable materialized in her hand, half of which was connected to her own box. She swam back over to the mystery box and attached the link.

As soon as she did, a glowing red face appeared in front of her. It grinned and reached for her. "YOU!" Vanellope gasped.

"ME!" a deep voice boomed. Then it cackled evilly.

Ralph heard Vanellope scream, and frantically started to pull the rope in. But when he reached the other end, the licorice had been sliced through.

Vanellope was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **_**DUPERBRO**_** has now posted FOUR CHAPTERS! EPICNESS! Write me up some great reviews for this chapter! Was that last chapter a little tense at the end? Who is that mysterious villain who snatched Vanellope!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?**

**Chapter 4**

Felix tried to comfort Ralph as they both were leaving the coding chamber. They had both just taken turns looking for Vanellope in the coding, but to no avail. They had seen the link Vanellope had established between herself and the _Spirit Room _box. Ralph had wanted to wreck the link, but Felix stopped him, worried that if the link was destroyed, something bad would happen.

"Ralph, buddy! Don't be so hard on yourself. This is not, I repeat, NOT your fault," Felix said.

"It is too my fault, Felix. My best friend is in danger. I have to find her," Ralph replied in a stern tone.

Felix was awed by Ralph's attitude. He usually didn't act like this unless he was wrecking the building. Something powerful was fueling Ralph's tank right now.

Felix started to wonder.

**FELIX'S THOUGHTS**

What did Vanellope really mean to Ralph?

Ralph was only this serious when he was in his 'argh I'm so furious I'm gonna destroy the entire world' tough guy mode. He only entered that anger phase when someone he truly cared about was in danger.

Like everyone knew now, Ralph was programmed to be a bad guy, but he was a gentle giant. Right now he looked like he was ready to tie one of those jawbreakers into a pretzel.  
But... Vanellope was only Ralph's best friend, or so he said. So did Ralph have stronger feelings for Vanellope than he was showing?

**REALITY**

"Felix, what are you smiling about?" Ralph asked his friend. He looked lost in thought. _How can he be so relaxed, _Ralph wondered, _When Vanellope is in danger!?_

Felix snapped out of his mind funk. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Ralph! Just... lost my train of thought for a sec there."

"Whatever. Let's keep moving." Ralph started off.

"Ralph, where are we going?" Felix asked.

"To find Vanellope," he replied flatly.

"Hmmm..." Felix said. Then he spoke to Ralph. "Ralph."

"What?"

"Do you have any feelings for Vanellope?"

"What are you Felix, nuts? Of course I do. She's my first and best friend.," Ralph replied, missing the point.

"No, no, Ralph. That's not what I meant. I meant feelings _stronger_ than just being friends," Felix explained.

Now Ralph was looking at him like he _was_ nuts. "Felix, you must be crazy. Me, a 9-foot-tall 30-year old have... _feelings _for a 12-year old midget president? She's royalty and all I do is sleep on a tree stump and punch a penthouse all day long! You _can't _be serious."

"Alright, alright Ralph, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I understand," Felix said smugly.

Ralph looked like he might explode. His face turned red as a tomato, then green, then 3 shades of purple. Finally he stomped the earth, forming a small fissure the sugary dirt, and stomped off in a huff.

Felix felt bad immediately. He hopped after Ralph shouting, "I'm sorry, Ralph! I'm sorry! Don't leave! Come back! RAAALLPH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o guys, It's your old friend, **_**DUPERBRO**_** here, with another chapter of Sugar-Rush-related awesomeness! Do you think Felix was nosing too far into Ralph's personal biz? Write me up a review and tell me what you think! Anyway, this chapter will focus mainly on Vanellope. Happy reading, happy wrecking and happy reviewing!**

**VANELLOPE'S POV**

I woke up inside a small cavern. I realized I was no longer inside the coding room, and I looked around. I saw that I was hanging from the ceiling by a Nerds Rope, which looked unstable. The room was dark, but there was a light coming from below me. I looked down and gasped.

Underneath me was a small pool. But inside the pool, I could see a bazillion Cybugs, waiting to get out. I started to panic, but retained myself when a small wisp of air floated up from the portal, which unfortunately melded into a shape I knew all too well. The form let loose an evil laugh.

"Turbo," I growled.

"Hello, glitch," Turbo replied.

"Oh, Turbo, I'm not a glitch anymore. Though I can still glitch," I shot.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I built this cavern just for you. The cave cancels out your glitch powers, so you can't escape," Turbo replied.

I was a little surprised, but not ready to believe him. I tried to glitch out of my bonds and escape.

Nothing.

Turbo laughed. "What did I tell you, your _majesty_?" He said the last word with as much sarcasm as possible.

"I'm not worried yet. Ralph and Felix will be sure to stop you… and destroy you," I snapped back.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, glitch. You see, I planned for you to link up with the _Spirit Room _data box to see what was inside. But that box was just a disguise. This is the Spirit Room, but that box held _my _data inside. So, in short, you linked up with _me_. Anything your friends try to do to hurt me will only harm you. And, while your friends stand helpless, I will unleash my NEW Cybug army! The arcade will be nothing but a smoldering husk of pixels when I've extracted my revenge! HAHAHAHAHA!" Turbo laughed.

I gasped. "So it was _you!_ You were the one that set off that rush of energy hat started all this in the first place! But how?" I asked.

Turbo pulled out two canisters. "Simple. Run-of-the-mill energy and light grenades. I placed enough of them inside the coding room to trigger a second big bang! I knew it would trigger suspicion from you, and now, here we are."

I growled. "You won't get away with this, Turbo-Tongue. Ralph and Felix will stop you."

"Ah, well, we'll just have to wait and see, my sugary glitch. Now, it's past your bedtime. Night-night!"

Suddenly I felt all the fluids rush to my head, and passed out to the awful sound of Turbo's laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who is **_**DUPERBRO**_**? Well, he's me, of course. But that means I can create two chapters in a single day! Occasionally. Thanks for all the love, guys! Little note, I might not get to the 7th chapter for a while, since I'm also working on a Sonic the Hedgehog FanFic, but feel free to look at that story, too! It's called ****Sonic Boom****. Write me up some good reviews, dudes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Felix was still guilty about trying to get Ralph to talk about his inner feelings for Vanellope. He was trying to apologize, but Ralph wouldn't have it. His knuckles were bloody from punching so many holes in anything he could reach-jawbreakers, candy cane trees, Diet Cola Mountain-you name it, he'd punch it.

Suddenly they heard a laughing noise from somewhere close. They recognized the voice.

"TURBO!" Ralph growled. He started to turn a shade of red in his rage.

"Ralph! Calm down, buddy!" Felix pleaded with the 'villain.' But it was too late. Ralph was over the edge.

He started punching the earth rapidly, blind with rage. He roared.

**THE SPIRIT ROOM**

Vanellope came to when she was shaken by something pounding the earth. She looked up to see cracks forming in an area in the ceiling. _It's Ralph,_ she thought. Nothing could do that but him.

Turbo seemed panicked. "What in the name of Litwak!?"

Vanellope grinned. "Better answer the door, turbo brain."

**SURFACE**

Ralph was still punching the earth when suddenly he and Felix heard a sharp cracking noise from underneath them. He stepped back, shoving Felix away from the fissures rapidly forming in the ground. Finally, the earth caved in, revealing a small pit.

Ralph and Felix poked their heads over the edge to see what was inside.

"Vanellope!" Felix cried.

"Turbo," Ralph snarled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dynamic duo, Ham Hands and Hammerhead," Turbo taunted.

"Whatever evil you're scheming, Turbo, it's about to meet my fist!" Ralph shouted. He leapt into the pit. "Ralph, no!" Vanellope yelled.

Ralph didn't listen. He charged right at Turbo and swung a fist at him. It made contact with him, but he wasn't the one who cried out in pain.

"Vanellope!" Ralph gasped. He rushed to her side. It looked like someone had just hit her face with a rock.

Turbo grinned as he watched Ralph tend to Vanellope. Then he saw Felix land next to him.

"You monster. What have you done to Vanellope?" Felix demanded.

Turbo cackled. "The link she made with the box in the coding area physically linked her to me. Now, if anyone tries to hurt _me_, they'll only hurt _her_," Turbo explained. Then he laughed.

Felix looked worried. "Oh, Ralph, he's right! Jiminy, what'll we do!?"

Ralph was thinking. Then he had an idea.

"The link!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sob sob sob) **_** DUPERBRO**_** is sad to announce that this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story! WAAAHH! *Sniff* But I won't go, friends! I'm still working on my Sonic the Hedgehog story, and I plan on publishing a Skylanders story soon as well! So follow those stories and keep up with me! BTW, a BIG extension of thanks to my most frequent, reviewer, Avatarcazt2323! Thank you ALL for your support! But you all can still review this chapter too! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Turbo's POV**

Everything had been going to plan.

Vanellope had linked with me, so Ralph and Felix could not hurt me, for fear of harming Vanellope. All we could do was stand back and watch my Cybug army devour the world. Then I'd get my revenge on Litwak, the scruffy old man who _dared_ to unplug my game when there was nothing wrong with it!

And it would have proceeded from there.

Had that lump of a wrecker not used his head.

**REALITY**

Ralph threw Felix out of the pit and climbed out himself, and ran in the castle's direction. But Turbo knew their plan, and he had no intention of standing by and watching. Turbo conjured up four Cybugs from the portal.

"After them!" Turbo ordered. The Cybugs flew up and gave chase. Then he turned to Vanellope with a grin on his face. Then he pulled out a knife and walked over to Vanellope, who, by the way, was still hanging from the Nerd's rope. He smirked.

Fearing for her life, Vanellope tried to scream, but no noise came. What shocked her was Turbo didn't try to stab her. Instead he started sawing through the rope. Vanellope realized it now. He planned to saw through the rope and let her drop into the portal to be devoured by Cybugs as soon as Ralph and Felix destroyed the link.

Then it would be over.

**The Castle**

Ralph didn't waste time in wrecking the two trailing Cybugs. In no time at all they were scrap hunks of nothing. By then he and Felix were into the tunnel leading to the coding room. Felix told Ralph he knew the code, since it was the same for all the games. He entered it hastily, and Ralph dived in.

Gaining newfound strength, he swam over to the link. He roared in fury, and he grabbed both ends. Then he started to pull.

The link started sparking, and soon the inner wires were visible. Ralph grunted in the monumental effort.

**Spirit Room**

Turbo and Vanellope felt a tugging sensation in the cave. Both started glitching rapidly, even though the cave was built to prevent that.

"It's over, Turbo," Vanellope growled. "You've lost. I might die, but Ralph is sure to stop you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Turbo retorted, an evil smirk on his face. "My Cybug army is nearly ready to release. And when it is… I'll take over the entire arcade! Ralph and his little friends won't stand a chance! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Turbo was nearly through cutting the rope when…

_DING!_

The rope was cleanly fixed!

"What!?" Turbo yelped. Then he saw Felix standing next to him.

"Not today, Turbo," Felix snarled. Then he threw his hammer to Vanellope and wrestled Turbo to the ground. The two pint-sized punchers wildly fought, as Vanellope glitched even more.

Meanwhile, Ralph was tired of pulling the link apart, but it was nearly broken. So, he raised his fist.

"Here goes everything," Ralph muttered. It was now or never. He brought his fist down when…

_SCREECH!_ Ralph instantly covered his ears when an ear-splitting noise filled the room. He looked over to see a Cybug scout leading many more Cybugs. Ralph didn't let that stop him.

_**CRACKK! BZZZZTT **__**FRAAAZZZZZZZTTT!**_

The link was broken! Ralph had done it! But the Cybugs were upon him. He rapidly threw punches, wrecking most of the Cybugs, but one snuck up on him silently, waiting or the right moment to pounce.

"AARRRGHH!" Ralph screamed in pain. The Cybug had bitten his arm.

He punched it off, destroying the mechanical insect, but his arm wound was deep. It started to bleed.

Ralph tried to swim for the exit, but he was too slow due to his useless arm. The core of the light in the cave started to shake violently. The light particles around it were all drawn into it, until it could contain no more.

BOOOOOOOOM! The core exploded, sending forth a plume of light that streaked out of the castle and into the sky.

Ralph was launched out of the cave at super speed from the propulsion of the explosion. He barreled out of the tunnel, and out of the castle, for that matter, and was launched into the sky. He looked like a smoldering meteorite plummeting to his doom.

**The Spirit Room**

"No, no, no, no! My babies!" Turbo cried. The Cybugs had just been released from the portal, but the moment they were out of the cave they saw the light, and flew into it. They were all vaporized at once.

Turbo was no longer a Cybug, so he wasn't afflicted, of course. But by the time the light vanished, every last Cybug was gone. Just like that, Turbo's plan was short-lived.

"HAH! You haven't gotten rid of ME yet, you insignificant clusters of pixels! C'mon, put 'em up!" Turbo shouted, raising his fists into a mock boxing pose. But Felix and Vanellope just looked up into the sky and smiled.

Turbo was confused, of course. Bu he looked up to see Ralph plummeting from the sky, right where Turbo stood.

"Uh oh," Turbo muttered. Then he screamed.

PLOP! _SQUISH!_

Ralph fell right on top of Turbo, flattening him into a Turbo pancake. At first Felix and Vanellope celebrated, but then they saw Ralph's wounds. Not only was the Cybug bite bleeding badly, but the explosive heat in the chamber had seriously burned him.

"Ralph?" Felix called, shaking his shoulder. The huge wrecker didn't respond.

Felix heard a soft sniffling behind him, and turned to see Vanellope, still hung from the ceiling, beginning to cry. He undid her restraints, and as soon as she was free, she rushed to Ralph's side and hugged his shoulder, now sobbing silently.

"Ralph? Stinkbrain? C'mon, wake up. Get up. Come on, Ralph! Don't give up on me! Don't leave! I'll miss you! I love you! Don't go! RALPH!" Vanellope pleaded with the unresponsive wrecker. She started crying into his sleeve. Felix took off his hat respectfully and mourned his friend. When all of a sudden-

"Huh?" Ralph mumbled into the dirt. He slowly sat up and saw Vanellope still crying on his arm. She had a death grip on his sleeve.

Ralph nudged her. She looked up to see a badly wounded Ralph stare at her, a small smile on his face.

Vanellope gasped and hugged his arm, elated to see her friend alive. She scurried up his shoulder and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Ralph blushed, and Felix gave him a silent thumbs-up.

"WARNING: THE ARCADE OPENS IN 5 MUINITES. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR GAMES," a voice over the intercom boomed.

Ralph got up and hugged Vanellope.

"See you later, kid," he said.

"See you, Stinkbrain," she whispered.

Ralph put her on the ground and she zipped off to go to the race track. She threw a small smile his way before vanishing into the distance.

Ralph smiled slightly at Felix as he helped him up. Then the two went off to their game, knowing that once again Ralph was a hero.

**Well, that's it, guys! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Write me up some reviews and read my other stories, but for now, **_**DUPERBRO**_** is out! Peace!**


End file.
